


Pucker Up

by Jh3ma



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jh3ma/pseuds/Jh3ma
Summary: "Were you jealous?"Clarke and friends go to a hockey game. Clarke is put on the kiss cam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I've had stuck in my head for a few weeks now

“Hey Clarke, we’re here” Bellamy’s voice came clear through the phones speaker.

“Yeah princess, get your ass down here!” Clarke could hear Octavia yelling from the passenger’s seat.

“Guys, I’m coming, give me a second to grab a jacket.” Clarke hung up on her friends and headed downstairs to meet Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, and Raven in the car. “Alright let’s go delinquents. We got to go watch TonDC kick some major mountain ass.”

The five of them headed to the hockey game in downtown TonDC to meet Finn, Jasper, Monty, and Murphy already in their seats. As they all filed in Clarke found herself between Bellamy and Finn, not a welcome situation with Finn being her ex. _Well, good thing I’m not driving because I’m going to need multiple drinks to get through this one._ “Hey guys, I’m gonna get a beer. Who wants one?”

Finn immediately jumped up. “Don’t worry Clarke, I’ll get you one. Jasper and Monty come help me carry them for everyone.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as he left, prompting Bellamy to lean over. “You know you should probably let him know he has no chance.”

Clarke scoffed. “You’d think he’d know that seeing as we broke up 5 years ago and I’ve been dating Lexa for 3 years now. I don’t know what else I can do that shows him he doesn’t have a chance.”

Bellamy smirked before whispering; “Maybe you should show him that ring you’ve been hiding from everyone.” He winked and his smile grew even more as he saw blue eyes widen in shock.

Clarke gasped before whispering “Bell! How do you know about that? Lexa only proposed a week ago! We wanted to wait and tell everyone together but she’s too busy working lately on some big case.”

“Well maybe next time you should keep the secret from Octavia. She doesn’t exactly have the best time at keeping secrets. Pretty sure only Raven, Linc, and I know though. And obviously Anya since you know, you’re marrying her sister.”

Clarke couldn’t keep the smile off her face, “Yeah Bell. I am.” She breathed out.

“Okay princess, put the heart eyes away, your girl isn’t even here.”

“I mean she is here, she’s with Anya at their work party box. Maybe I can convince her to come hang out with us common folk.”

“Nuh uh Princess, no girl until you get home. I’ll allow you a few texts but that’s it. Tonight is about your friends and this hockey game.” Clarke nodded before pulling out her phone to send a text to her fiancée.

  **Princess <3:** _Hey babe, hope you have fun tonight with Anya and your work friends. I miss you and can’t wait to see you tonight. We got tickets last minute to the game so make sure you wave from your fancy seats :)._ _Love you._

**Lex <3:** _Hey Clarke, I’ll sneak away for a while if I can. I don’t think I can wait until tonight to see you. Who did you come with?_

**Princess <3: ** _I came with O, Linc, Bell, Rae, Finn, Jasper, and Monty._

**Lex <3:** _Finn… :(_

**Princess <3:** _Baby, trust me, he’s got nothing on you. I wouldn’t even entertain him as a friend if I wasn’t forced to. You’re all I see._

**Lex <3**: _I know babe, I just hate that guy. Have fun though, I’ll see you after. I love you so much baby and I can’t wait until all our friends know we’re getting married._

**Princess <3:** _Soon babe, soon. Although apparently already O told Linc, Rae, and Bell. Speaking of Bell he’s glaring at me because I’m over my allowed texts for the night. Apparently, friend night means no texting my smoking hot fiancée. I’ll see you after the game. I love you._

**Lex <3:** _I love you too Clarke. So much._

Clarke smiled as she locked her phone and put it in her purse. “Happy Bell?”

Bell’s eyes softened as he smiled. “Of course I am princess, you’re happy and you’re getting married to the girl of your dreams.” He dropped the smile as he continued, “but for the rest of the night, no more commander heart eyes. Ok?”

Clarke nodded before looking and groaning at Finn coming back with the beers, floppy hair a mess, and smile wider than she’s ever seen. She nodded her thanks and looked towards the ice as the pregame events started.

 

 ------------------------------------------------------

 

After the first period Clarke felt her phone vibrate in her purse. Reaching into it she smiled as she saw a text from Lexa.

**Lex <3:** _What section are you all sitting in babe?_

**Princess <3:** _We’re in 163. What about you?_

**Lex <3: ** _Look in the boxes over your right shoulder_

Clarke snapped her head over her right shoulder until she saw the green eyes meet her from the boxes a level up and a few sections over. She winked and smiled at her fiancée before looking back to Finn and Bell. “Alright, I’m going to get myself another beer. Either of you want one too?”

Finn shook his head before saying “Nope, Clarke, you’re not buying tonight. I’ll go buy you another one ok?” He got up and left before she could deny him, leaving her to sigh and look over a Bellamy.

“Let me guess. You were going to use that time to go meet Lex?” He laughed as she sadly nodded. “Don’t worry Princess, you’ll see her tonight. And I’m sure you can meet her after the second period. I’ll keep Finn from getting you another drink.”

**Princess <3:** _Was going to use the break to come see you but Finn decided I’m not buying a beer and left…. After next period, you’re mine baby ;)_

**Lex <3:** _Counting down the minutes babe_

Clarke put her phone away and chugged her beer as soon as Finn brought it back and scowled as she thought about having to wait 20 more minutes to see Lexa.

With 8 minutes left in the period, a media timeout happened and notes of “All you need is love” played over the loud speaker. Clarke up smiling at the big screen to see the kiss cam starting before looking over her shoulder and throwing a wink and an air kiss to Lexa who was looking at nothing besides Clarke.

The delinquents laughed as different couples and a sibling pair were shown on the big screen. Next thing they know, Clarke and Bellamy are featured on the screen, with half of Finn’s scowling face showing. Clarke laughed and moved her right hand up in a cutting motion against her neck signaling a “no” to the camera while Bellamy shook his head chuckling. They both looked at each other and laughed as the camera moved on.

Clarke glanced up at Lexa and shrugged before blowing her a kiss. When she looked back at the big screen she groaned. The cute old couple that was on the screen was just replaced by her and Finn. _Trying again I see_. She rolled her eyes as she saw Finn’s eyes light up in seeing them on the screen together. She sighed and shook her head no as Finn placed her arm around her. “Come on Clarke, for the camera.”

“No Finn! I’m not with you, just stop.” She removed his arm from around her as the camera cut to another couple. She was pissed at Finn for even thinking she would kiss him, especially when she was engaged to Lexa. _Well, I guess he doesn’t know since I don’t wear my ring_.

Clarke slid on her ring as she went to go look for Lexa again. She couldn’t find the brunette but instead was met with Anya’s glaring eyes and a shrug to say she didn’t know where the green-eyed girl went. She looked back at Bellamy with some panic “Bell, Lexa left her box. I need to go find her and make sure she’s ok.”

The brown-haired boy looked back with soft eyes “Clarke, she’s with Anya, she’ll be ok. Just relax and you can see her after the period like you planned ok?” He smiled as she nodded and he looked down. “I see you put the ring on, planning on telling us all officially?”

Clarke smiled “No, just in case Finn tries to make another move. I’m going to flaunt it so he knows I’ll never be his.”

Bell looked at the screen “Well Clarke, now’s the time.” Clarke glanced up and saw that she and Finn were yet again, on the kiss cam. She groaned and rolled her eyes, seeing Finn happy again. Before he could even start to move, she held up her left hand, flashing the diamond ring on her finger. Finn’s face dropped and the rest of her group immediately started cheering, along with the rest of the arena. Clarke reddened and looked up at the box Lexa was in before. She saw her fiancée sitting in the box with her jaw set and eyes looking straight ahead. _She’s pissed._

**Princess <3: ** _Babe, do you want to go home? I feel like you’re upset with me_

**Lex** **< 3:** _I’m fine. Anya won’t let me leave at the end of the period though. I’ll see you at home._

**Princess <3:** _Baby, please don’t be angry. I told Finn no during the first time we were put on screen. And I could only think of the ring to make him see I was serious._

She watched Lexa look at her phone and sigh before putting it away.

**Princess <3:** _Alright babe, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the game. Have fun watching. I love you so much. I’ll see your beautiful face when we get home._

She sighed and put her phone away while making Raven switch spots with Finn, missing Lexa’s slight smile at her fiancée’s words before paying attention to the game again.

 

 ------------------------------------------------------

 

After the game Clarke came home to a dark apartment. “Lexa? Baby? Are you here?” She walked towards their bedroom and stopped in the doorway, seeing her fiancée laying on the side of the bed facing the window. “Baby please don’t be upset with me. Was it Finn? Was it showing the ring to everyone before we could all get together? I’m sorry for both.”

Lexa Looked up at Clarke and smiled. “Babe, I’m not upset with you. I was mad that Bellamy got to be on the screen with you.” She clenched her jaw as she continued “and Finn doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself, that dick, but I was never mad at you. I did like Rae switching seats with him though. And I don’t care about the ring. All our friends know and the only thing that really matters is soon you’ll be my wife. My sky princess, you will be stuck with me forever.”

Clarke slowly walked over to her future wife and smiled “I like the sound of that. Forever.” Lexa closed the distance feeling Clarke smile during their loving kiss. Too quickly after it started, Clarke pulled away and stared straight into concerned-looking green eyes. “Hey babe, were you jealous?” she teased the brunette who started pouting. “Aww baby, don’t pout” she kissed the pout away, “I told you, you’re mine. Nobody is going to change that.”

Lexa laughed and smiled at the blonde. “I love you so much baby.” Then pulled the blonde onto the bed with her. They spent the rest of the night showing just how much they loved each other.


End file.
